


& i will always be here

by ocdranboo



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cis Michael, Coming Out, Gen, Trans Female Character, Trans Jeremy, inb4 heere/here jokes, short fic, trans girl jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocdranboo/pseuds/ocdranboo
Summary: Jada (trans girl Jeremy) comes out to her best friend Michael.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	& i will always be here

**Author's Note:**

> this one’s for the girl who said “congrats” when i came out. that’s ideal

“Can I tell you something?” Jada raised her necklace to her mouth and chewed on the charm out of habit. 

“Yeah, of course.” Michael hit pause on the music they were listening and turned his whole body to face her. “I’m listening.”  
Jada took their huge bottle of Mountain Dew and took a swig.   
“I, um. I’m transgender.”  
“Oh,” said Michael. “So you’re a girl?”  
“Yeah.”  
“What name do you want to go by?”  
Jada looked over at him, surprised that he hadn’t immediately tried to invalidate her. “Um, Jada.”  
“That’s a pretty name!”   
“Th-thanks.” Jada choked out. She’d been so worried this would go badly that it felt like the world’s hardest crash when it didn’t as all the adrenaline left her body like a popped balloon.   
“Yeah. Are you going to tell people at school?”  
“Not yet,” she said. “I don’t want them to try to hurt me or anything. Maybe in senior year, but probably in college.”  
“So should I call you Jeremy at school?” Michael took a drink from their soda.   
“Yeah, I guess.” She’d prefer not to be seen or referred to at all, but “nameless void” was an unrealistic transition goal. “How do you know so much about this?”  
“My aunt is a trans woman,” Michael said. “My moms told me when I was pretty young so I wouldn’t think it was super weird or anything.”  
“Cool. Which aunt?”  
“Amy. The one with the weed garden in Maine?”  
“Oh, yeah, you told me about her.”  
The two of them leaned back against their respective beanbag chairs. Jada hooked her phone up to the aux and put her music on shuffle.   
“So, Jada. How did you pick your name?”  
“I just liked the sound of it, honestly, and the name relates to knowing things, which we all know I need to do.”  
Michael laughed. “Nice. I’m probably not the best person to be able to relate to, but if you ever need to talk about it, I’m here. And I’ll always be here.”  
“Thanks, man.”  
“No problem.”  
Jada took another sip of the Mountain Dew. “So. Apocalypse Of The Damned?”  
“Hell yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> im @transzoemurphy on tumblr yeehaw!!


End file.
